


Breakfast at Kaer Morhen

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Breakfast, Gen, Kaer Morhen, Winter At Kaer Morhen, breakfast at kaer morhen, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: The wolf witchers like their oatmeal warm in the mornings
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Lambert & Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Breakfast at Kaer Morhen

I love to think that in the winters at Kaer Morhen the wolf witchers eat oatmeal for breakfast. They have rotating kitchen duty which includes waking up early before everyone else and cooking a huge pot of oatmeal.

They have different things to spice it up: various preserved or dried fruits and berries, honey and maple syrup, different sorts of nuts and spices like cinnamon or vanilla from Toussaint. In some winters they even have chocolate.

Everyone has different strengths and prepares the oatmeal a bit differently. Vesemir always makes the exact right amount, enough to feed his hungry pups but not too much. Geralt’s has the best consistency because he loves the repetitive task of stirring which helps to relax his mind. Eskel has the best time management - his oatmeal is always ready when the first wolf walks into the kitchen and he manages to deck the table in time. Even though Lambert hates to wake up early, he loves the quiet of the mornings. He likes to try out new things like changing the ratio of water to goat milk or adding just a pinch of cayenne pepper (which everyone hated but Lambert himself).

They don’t always eat breakfast together, sometimes they just slip in the kitchen and eat a fast bowl, leaning against a counter before heading off to training.   
But even though none of them would ever admit it, their favorite mornings are when they eat together at the huge oak table in the kitchen, the pot of oatmeal and all the ingredients in the middle, while they chat and plan the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahnk you for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
